Proper Care Of A Stray
by Jaycren
Summary: They Say That Curiosity Killed The Cat But Satisfaction Brought Her Back. Who Is This Cute Boy, So Intent On Walking Toralei To School? ToraleixOC, Minor Lovecraftian influences. Fluffiness incoming.
1. Stray Cat Strut

Toralei clutched her books tight to her chest, the normally fearless bully, nervous. Her route to school took her straight through the most hostile of the Normie communities. Normally she would have Purrsephone or Meowlody with her but they had been kept after hours for detention and would be for another week. Keeping her senses primed she just tried to move as fast as possible without running. Predators can sense fear, her heart leapt as she saw the boundry that marked her reentry into the monster world, but it was not to be. As a large male shape moved in front of her.

"Hey look, I found a stray cat. Where you running to little pussy?"

Halting she looked up towards the much larger teen, "I'm just passing through, please just let me pass."

She shuddered to think what any of the other girls would think. She was being both submissive and respectful. The teen snarling down at her.

"Kitties aren't supposed to talk freak!" Shoving her roughly, the teen laughed as Toralai's ass hit the cement sidewalk. She let out a mew of pain, which only served to make the bigger teen laugh harder.

"I think maybe we need to tie paper bags to your feet, maybe get you declawed, how about a trip to the river? Hey pussy, any of those sound good to you?

Trembling and, to her shame, mewling in terror, Toralei shook. The cold Cement providing no comfort.

"That's the sound Kittens make, not words, HAHAHA!"

A slow, mellow, somber voice was heard over the other teens laugh.

"Is there a Problem here, Beauregard?"

To Toralei's surprise Beauregard's laughter stopped, perspiration soaked his t-shirt, his eyes glued to a spot just behind Toralei, she was sure had been empty. Glancing at the bully she noticed he'd started shivering despite the sweat, her cat senses picking up the smell of ammonia. The sight of Beauregard's pants becoming damp confirmed the source. The Bully that had so easily pushed her down, was so terrified of this newcomer, he had wet himself in terror.

"Ms. Toralei, might I have the honor of helping you up?" A thin fingered, pale hand placed itself next to her, a tattoo of a line with alternate branching lines upon the back. Taking it, she was surprised at the warmth of it and then it's strength as she was helped to her feet.

Turning to face her savior, she saw a sunken eyed teen of about her own age. He had an abnormally thin frame and a hooked nose, almost a beak. His hair was wild and unkempt, a silver, grey white, yet he was completely smooth shaven. His blue eyes twinkling. He was dressed in a black, pinstripe suit of victorian finery, complete with pointy shoes. In his other hand he bore a cane, on it's head a distorted pentagram with that same tattooed symbol in its center. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "How did you now my name?"

Laughing, he shook his head, "Forgive me, Ms Toralei, it appears I have you at a disadvantage."

Bowing low, he introduced himself. "I am Herbert Randolph Lovecraft and as for how I know your name, I live in that crooked house with my aunties over there." Pointing Toralei saw what was indeed a crooked house, grey and morose. With how much stark contrast it was with every other house she wondered why she had never noticed it before. "You have been walking through this neighborhood for several years now. I would be an idiot not to have learned your name."

Toralei nodded, then realizing she had yet to let go of his hand, heat rising to her face she pulled it back. Wait, how had he kept a hold of it when he had bowed? That didn't seem possible. looking again at the young man before her, she found herself curious.

"Why did you help me?"

Herbert chuckled, a sound that caused a delightful shiver up her spine, "It is the duty of every gentleman to asisst a lady, for whatever she needs." A playful smirk formed on his face and his next words brought the heat back to her face in force, "Besides, I must admit to a special fondness for cats, especial orange ones."

Looking behind her, he seemed to remember something. "Beuragaurd, did you need something else?"

Spinning, she saw that, sure enough, during their exchange she had forgotten the bully that had started this whole scenario. However, as she saw that tears had begun to stream down his face, his nose running as he sobbed in silence, so utterly terrified was he, she couldn't help but feel bad for the poor normie.

"NNNNNNNo" the big teen managed to get out.

"Then you can be dismissed, I will be seeing Ms Toralei the rest of the way to school, that is, if she consents? I apologize if I am being too forward, Ms Toralei, I just thought it might be easier if I escorted you through here from now on." He paused, looking disappointedly upon the other male teen, "It will be easier on everyone involved, Right Beauregard?"

"Absolutely, I'm going to run in panic now, if that's allowed."

"I did say you were dismissed, so go ahead." Before Lovecraft could finish the sentence Beauregard was gone, dust settling in his wake.

Toralei smirked. "I think that you walking me through here would be nice, HR." Smiling for the first time that day, she strutted on towards her destination. Hearing him catch up to her, she once more stole a glance at the one that had stuck up for her. Seeing that he was blushing at her half lidded eyes, made her shiver. With perhaps an extra skip in her strut then was strictly normal she made her way to Monster High. A puzzle wrapped in a cute boy shaped box walking at her side.


	2. Cat Scratch Fever

Toralei and H.R. walked onward towards Monster High. Other students of the school along the way looked strangely at the pair, but gave the two a wide berth. After all Toralei was not known for being a nice kitty.

"So, H.R. what made you approach me today?' The Ginger feline asked the young boy escorting her.

H.R. smiled, it was not one that reached his eye. "Today was the day that you seemed to actually need help, Ms. Toralei. Before You always had the situation firmly under control. Ether because you had the help of those two female friends of yours or because you were able to outsmart any that would have hindered you. I would've just made the situation worse be intervening." A dark look came to his eyes. "But today, not only were you verbally accosted, but struck and threatened as well. That, Ms. Toralei was something that I couldn't tolerate. I am, by my own admission, a homebody that dislikes leaving the safety of my house, I try hard to maintain a peaceful existence. I dislike large groups and prefer solitary pursuits above all others." He took a breath, when he spoke next anger was evident in his tone.

"However, there are times one must step forward to defend another, and if you will forgive my momentary descent into vulgarity, **_there is just some shit I will not put up with_** _ **."**_ Growling out the last, he fell silent.

Toralei, blushed, the anger in this boy's voice had elicited another of those wonderful shivers down her spine.

Smiling she responded, "Well, I'm for one glad that you came to my aide, and do you now what H.R.?"

"What, Ms. Toralei."

Speaking as if with a mouthful of cream, she purred, "I don't mind the momentary vulgarity _**at all**_."

Watching H.R. blush at the tone of her response, she winked at him, chuckling.

Smiling himself H.R. returned. "As I said Ms. Toralei, I have always been so incredibly fond of Ginger cats, especially the ones that look like tigers. They walk were they will, and do as they will. An inspiration for my actions as it were. Or am I being to forward again?"

"Not at all, I do like being appreciated, after all. Besides, if you are going to be walking me all the way to school everyday I would hate for you to sit on formality with me. After all such things would get so dreadfully boring incredibly fast."

"Then, Ms. Toralei, as per your request, I will endeavor to be anything other then _**boring**_."

Seeing her two friends waiting at the doors, Toralei turned to H.R. "Would you like to come meet my friends, or do you need to get back. I know that this many monsters has to be uncomfortable for you."

H.R. shook his head, "Ms. Toralei it is not monsters that make me uncomfortable, I do not judge those that appear different, as I myself know the sting of that particular idiocy. As I mentioned before, I dislike all large social gatherings, but I will see you tomorrow, to momentary walk as you do, as I will, as I wish. Besides, you for a moment, I bid you farewell." Then he was gone, vanished before her eyes. Toralei's eyes widened. She stared in shock at where her H.R had been.

"Wait, My H.R?' She thought, then she smiled, indeed he was hers.

Toralei smirked at where the boy had been, whomever this Normie was he wasn't your typical human and definitely wouldn't be boring. Running up the stars she paused to greet Purrsephone and Meowlody, the both of them giving her odd looks.

"Something wrong?" She Groused. Who she did or didn't walk to school with was her business. Narrowing her eyes she awaited their answer.

Purrsephone paused then worriedly asked "Toralei, who were you talking too?"

Toralei was about to snarl back, when she looked to the both of them. They were scared. Something wasn't right.

"Why?" She asked

"Because their wasn't anyone there. You were alone."

Whirling around, she once again looked at where her H.R. had been. Narrowing her eyes, she smirked. No indeed this young man was not going to be boring. Her grin broadening she turned and placed her arms around her two soul sisters for life.

"Do I have a story for the two of you girls." The Ginger terror of Monster High said, as she strode into the building.

Unnoticed and unseen, three students observed the scene.

"Was that what I think it was with Toralei?" Frankie Stein said. She looked worriedly to where the three Catfolk had entered the building.

"It was indeed." Spectra Vondergeist answered. "I can't believe that Toralei would lead one of them here. He had to have had some sort of control over her. Right?"

 _"Maybe she has no idea, what he is."_ Ghoulia Yelps moaned. " _It is not exactly common knowledge that such as him exist. They where kept a secret for a good reason. We have to be careful. Those such as us can have this knowledge and it doesn't effect things, but others knowing of him can alert him to our knowledge of him. That's why one such as him are even not mentioned amongst those that have crossed death's threshold only to return."_

"You're right Ghoulia, we need to be careful, this has to stay between the three of us. It can't be known that a _Lovecraft_ has found Monster High." Spectra said to her zombie friend.

"But what are we going to do?" Frankie asked, "I don't want a reanimator roaming around. They don't create things like me, they create horrors, things that have to be put down out of kindness." The teen ghoul shivered, growing cold despite the warmer weather.

 _"Monsters have tried to be better then they were. We have tried to come forward from the dark ages, maybe this Lovecraft will not follow in the madness of others like him. Maybe he will surprise us, I to have no wish for the type of things he can call. Flesh eating things that inhabit corpse, darker things as well. But he has done nothing other then make Toralei smile. But make her happy, maybe he is not like the ones that we know of, the ones that we three have seen."_

Ghoulia's ghostly friend smiled. "I hope so, but in the meantime we watch and wait. If he does nothing the we do nothing, but if he makes a move to endanger this place..."

"We make sure that he meets the same fate as those that came before him." Frankie snarled. The bell for classes ringing the three friends moved to their classes. Each hoping that their worst fears would be completely unfounded


	3. Stray Cat Blues

The next day Toralei found Herbert waiting for her as promised. Smiling at the thin boy as he bowed, motioning her to continue on her way. Chuckling, she moved next to him, bumping her hip against his as she continued past him, glanceing back she purred.

"Well, what are you waiting for? I can't walk myself to school, can I?"

Lifting an eybrow, Lovecraft rose to his full height, a predatory smile of his own on his lips, he stalked close, placing a finger underneath her chin, Toralei quivered as the taller boy raised her face to his. Leaning in, she felt his breath on her cheek as he said. "No, I suppose you can't"

Then he was past her, leaving her to catch up. Growling, Toralei smiled. "Definitely not boring."

Walking in silence for a moment, the two teens appreciated the quiet of the morning, both content in the silence of the other. Each stealing glimpses of their companion, making a game of who caught who first. A game Toralei ended up winning, when she caught the young man's eyes lingering a bit to long on her northern assets.

"See something you like, _Herbert?_ " She teased, noting the boys blush she continued. "And here I thought I had at last found a _Gentleman._ "

Adding an extra shake of said asset into her walk she strutted on forward. Well aware that his eyes hadn't left her.

"Me, thinks the Lady Doth Protest to much, for alas though I strive for proper behavior, your temptation is beyond my capabilities of resistance." Pauseing to place a hand upon his brow, he tilted his head back, mock sadness at his ensarement upon his features.

Closing the distance between them, he was suddenly exceptionally close. Toralei's breath caught at the suddenness of it, she had failed to see him move, leaning forward on his cane, his face close to hers, he huskily whispered into her ear.

"But, I believe you do not mind my inability to resist thy alure, Oh, Tigeress, Tigeress, burning bright. Nor are you insulted by my lack of _Gentlemanly_ behavior in such admiration of your _FEARFUL MAJESTY."_ The last two words a growl of his own, as again the catfolk purred in delight of his closeness.

Then he had retreated and again she had to catch up to him! Toralei did her own admiration of her young man's thin, strong frame. So properly held, yet so naughty as to perform such actions and say such words. Shaking her head, she wondered at Herbert, who was this young man that she took to him so quickly? That, were she honest with herself, she _**wanted**_ so _**badly**_. Catching up, she asked.

"Do you go to the _local_ school?" She needed to calm her heart, lest she do something unwise, this was moving way to fast. This was only the second time she was near him. She needed to reestablish control of things. She was no slut to mount some guy she had just met in an alleyway, his strong arms holding her to him, as he slammed her into a wall, her legs wrapping around him as he...

"I'm home schooled, Ms Toralei. I tend to be anxious around crowds. Individually and in small groups I'm fine, but large groups, I dislike emensely." Noticing her glassy eyed distraction, he asked. "Ms. Toralei, are you alright? You seem, well, more yourself then usual."

Her Boy's words penetrating the fog of her brain, she looked at him confused. What was it with her? It was almost like... "Oh, Fuuuuuuck!"

"Toralei?"

Looking to the young man Toralei, noted the concern in his voice. This guy really did care, his dropping of the Ms. showing how much. And she nearly ruined it because of... UGH!

"Sorry, H.R. I geuss I'm a little off today."

Performing that movement trick of his, she would have to find out how he did that, he placed a hand against her forehead. "Ms. Toralei, you appear to be quite warm, are you sure you are well enough for school?"

Closing her eyes she leaned against his hand, "Yeah, I got it bad," she thought.

"H.R. I think I owe you an apology and I know we just met but I need you to do me a favor."

"Apologize? Whatever for? You're obviously not feeling well. As for anything else, well I could hardly call myself a gentleman if I failed to help a lady in distress, so just ask."

Toralei smiled, then blushed, this was going to be embaressing. "I'm indeed having a problem and you do need to now what it is. Lest either of us make some rather bad desicions." Toralei paused, then closed her eyes and took the plunge. "I'm in heat and I need you to walk me home, so I can lock myself inside my room for the next three days." Toralei could feel her cheeks turning pink.

"Then I need you to give me your phone number so that I can stay in contact with you. Because for whatever reason my heat picked you as my perspective mate." Unable to even look at H.R, she sighed. "For the duration, I need to hear your voice occasionally or I might get to wrapped up in the heat. I would rather that didn't happen."

There was silence for a moment, Toralei hugged herself. God she hated this. Why now? Why him? The silence stretched on, tears began to form. Damn it! Why wasn't he saying anything? Arms pulled her close. Leaning against her boy's chest she grabbed his white shirt. Kissing her on the top of the head, he finally spoke.

"Anything you need, whenever you need it. I've been yours since I first saw you walk through here, such a flawless creature. All that is woman, untameable, confidant. I'll admit, I'm not such a gentleman that I'm not tempted to take advantage, but I believe that is one temptation that holds little power. Let us get you home, I will give you my Cellphone number, you can give me yours. That way I'll only be one call away."

Toralei clung tighter to her guy, relaxing into him, she closed her eyes for a moment and let herself be held. Pulling away after a moment, she looked up at him. Nodding she wrapped her arm around his. Leaning against him, she guided him back the way they'd come. Back towards a locked door and three days of not seeing each other.


	4. Bleeding Love

Toralei stared at the ceiling of her room, the poster of the classic Monster Punk Band The Grave Stones staring back. The gruesome young monsters on the cover failing for the first time to bring her any comfort. Picking up her iCoffin she dialed her boys number. One, Two, Three, rings and his deep, calm, strong, sexy voice came through the line.

"Ms. Toralei? How may I be of service?"

Her body arched as the words floated into her ears, the unintentional double meaning eliciting a throaty purr from the young teen Neko-jin.

"Are you sure you want to make that offer? I may indeed ask for a good and proper _servicing_."

A silence stretched out, followed by a cough. "A slip of the tongue Ms. Toralei. What I meant is how may I be of _assistance_?"

"I can imagine a few places you might slip with that tongue, perhaps a taste of this Pussy?"

Another silence, however this time two other female voices where heard, eliciting a growling hiss from the tiger haired girl.

"Who's there with you H.R.? I thought you didn't _entertain_ **guests**."

H.R.'s next words where spoken rather quickly. "I _don't_ but as I mentioned before I _do_ live with my two **Aunts**."

Her pupils shrinking to dots, she began to panic, "Oh, no," she thought. "I've made myself look like a complete and total slut in front of the only parents he has."

All sexual thoughts where banished before the knowledge of her error, tears beginng to fall as she let out a sob.

"Ms. Toralei, are you crying?"

"No." as another sob broke through, betraying the lie.

More female words were heard in the background as H.R.'s phone was abruptly taken from him.

"Alright, Young Lady" A stern feminine voice echoed forth. "To quell your fears in order, neither me nor my sister think you are in any way whatever it is your worst fear is and are very glad that Herbie has found a girl that has such self control. Find yourself some chocolate, that should help."

The phone jostled again as another voice came through. This one bright and cheery.

"Indeed, girly you have our Herbie quite smitten, I've no doubt you could've eased those feelings of yours a different way. Herbie would've even been a willing participant judging by how red his face is, and no he told us nothing other then you were a lovely orange and black stripped Neko-jin, the heat thing we figured out because of both the timing and your actions. The two of us are women too, you know. What else have you told him about your condition?" A male voice was heard shouting objections.

The Phone was handed off again to H.R.'s other aunt, "Yes, it would be a good idea you share that with us, the both of us are well acquainted with alternative physiologies and the two of us don't wish to say anything more than what you are comfortable telling him, girl has to have some secrets, after all."

The male voice again was heard, The stern Aunt gave her reply, her words transferring across the airway. "Herbert Randolph Lovecraft, you have already snapped at this poor girl and upset her rather severely. We both thought we taught you better. Go to your studies and we'll return your phone after _**our**_ conversation is done."

The male voice grunted an assertion then a door slam was heard.

"I do apologize for that, he's a very good boy but his emotions can get the better of him. Now why don't you tell Aunt Jane and Aunt Elisabeth what you've informed our Herbie off."

Taking a breath, Toralei replied, "I told him that my heat had started and that I needed to put a locked door between him and me because it had fixated on him. I also said that in order for me not to get to wrapped up in my heat I needed to hear his voice occasionally. I told him I would be better in three days."

Aunt Jane spoke again, the stern voice only slightly reproachful. "Well, I give you points for giving yourself the three days to clear your head. I take away some for the misleading truth."

After a moment Aunt Elizabeth overruled her sterner sister. "Jane! I think the girl did splendidly. You know as well as I do that young Ms. Toralei here could've done no better. Besides, now Herbie has a woman at his side that knows what to tell him and what not. A fine quality. I wholeheartedly approve. Good Kitty!"

Toralei purred happily, at least one of her boys guardans approved of her!

Again the Aunt Jane's voice cut through Toralia's Euphoria. "Toralei, I must ask. Are three days enough for you to acclimate to this new condition of your existence?"

Toralei swallowed, she had to be honest with these two woman. "The last time my heat was triggered it only took three days. So this time shouldn't be any longer."

There was a pause, Then Jane's voice, quiet and a little sad came through, "It didn't go well did it dear?"

Toralei shuddered. "No, he used me, then told me what he really thought of me."

Aunt Jane's voice echoed with anger. "What did you do then?"

Toralei's own voice growled out her response. "I met my true sisters, Meowlody and Purrsephone, in the Pound."

A weird sound came over the line. It sounded like the cawing of a deranged Crow. Aunt Jane, Toralei realized, was laughing.

"Oh, you precious dear! Taught the bastard what happens with a woman scorned, eh? Oh, you **are** a good match for our Herbie. He's such a good boy, but frankly he's entirely too forgiving. It'll be nice to have someone that understands how to be a vindictive bitch at his side"

Toralei smiled, in the short conversation she had become fond of the two ecentric women.

"Thank you, Ms. Lovecraft I'll do right by him."

"Alright, none of that crap." Aunt Jane admonished, "I'm Aunt Jane and the crazy lady next to me is Aunt Elizabeth, we'll have none of this formal shite."

Toralei Laughed, "Thank you Aunt Jane and Aunt Elizabeth. I did call for another reason, I need H.R. to get my school assignments and homework. I would ask my sisters but they live farther away. Would you ask him?"

"Of Course, dear." Aunt Elizabeth answered, "You go to Monster High correct?"

"Yes Aunt Elizabeth, Tell him if he wants to avoid the crowd to go after dismissal, I know he dislikes large groups. Principal Bloodgood should be in her office well into the night."

"We'll let him know dear, it was so nice talking to you, get some rest and remember the chocolate, it'll help even you out."

Bidding the two women goodbye, she leaned against her pillow. Smiling to herself, she closed her eyes and soon had drifted into sleep.


	5. Careless Whispers

Herbert paced within the study of his crooked house. His mind was driven to thoughts of his Toralei. As usual his temperamental nature had caused the hurt of someone he cared for.

"Don't I have enough issues just by being a Lovecraft." He groused to the empty room.

In his minds eye he heard the tears in her voice, tears his thoughtless words had caused. She had warned him. Yet he hadn't listened.

"Gah!" He yelled, as he punched one of the innumerable bookcases within that strangely angled room.

"Why Herbie what exactly did that poor bookcase do to you?" Echoed the stern voice of his Aunt Elizabeth.

In less than a second Herbert had crossed the room and grabbed the tall, thin woman by the arms, "Is Toralei okay?" He virtually yelled in her face. "How mad at me is she? I must know so that I can bring her the appropriate number of chocolates and flowers. You did say that chocolate could help ease her womanly burden, right?"

Releasing his Aunt he vanished once more, reappearing in his work area, pages with odd symbols cluttered his desk as he rummaged through, searching for something.

"Ah, here they are, the chocolates from Polynesia that Dagon brought me, the citrus in them should provide other nutrients that she needs. Now, what am I going to do about flowers?"

"Herbert Randolph Lovecraft, you stop right there!"

Turning he watched as his other Aunt strode quickly into the room.

"Auntie Jane, I don't have time! I have a woman to attend to. One mustn't keep a Lady waiting or leave one in distress."

"Now hold there a minute, Mister! You will not go rushing off till Jane gets here." Making sure Herbert was going to stay, she further admonished him, "And, damn it all, stop shifting within the house, you know how dangerous that can be!"

HR cringed as his normally maniacally happy Aunt Glared up at him, the sheer power of her personality unhindered by her shorter, plumper frame.

Bowing his head slightly, he replied. "Yes, Auntie Elizabeth"

Seeing her nephews dejection, Aunt Elizabeth's eyes softened. "I know that its hard. When I and Jane met, I could hardly wait to be near her again. But, you have to take things slow. If you shift to quickly, especially on this house of many angles you could throw yourself into the courts of the elder gods or catch the attention of a Hound of Tindalos. Then you will be lost to us. Young Toralei has not confessed her love to you yet."

Sighing, Herbert sank into his chair, "I know that Auntie. I just miss her. I can't stand the idea of losing her. It's hard enough to be beloved by a Lovecraft, let alone love one. I just want everything to be perfect. She means so much to me. I care for her and want her to know that she is loved. I can't bear the thought of tears coming to her eyes, let alone that I may have had a hand in placing them there."

A sharp crack echoed out into the room as Herbert was struck by his Aunt Jane. Appearing where she was not before, Aunt Jane laid into the young boy. "And What, pray tell, makes you believe that you or anyone else has the ability to place tears in that girls eyes." His much sterner Aunt Snarled. "Toralei's tears are her own. The only thing you should be ashamed of is that you failed to be man enough to dry them."

"Jane!" Elisabeth yelled to her other half. "I just told him not to do it and now you do too. I will not lose anymore family members to their own stupidity. Now the both of you SIT DOWN!"

Simultaneously, both Lovecraft's immediately were seated, Herbert having regained his chair, and Aunt Jane materializing one from seemingly nowhere.

Elizabeth snorted sternly at her two loved ones, then sighed. Smiling fondly at the both of them she continued. "You have made a good start in picking those chocolates Herbert. For Flowers I would choose Tiger Lilies. I think she would appreciate those the best. It's hard to tell without knowing her better. She would also like you to go and pick up her homework at Monster High. She said that Headmistress Bloodgood is often their late. Now, off with you. Me and Auntie Jane here are going to have a conversation about what is and isn't appropriate punishment for a child."

Jane blinked and Herbert was gone, off to do Toralei's bidding. Jane shook her head at the foolishness of youth then turned a very unhappy stare upon her Jane. From the fool of youth to idiotic elder, Elizabeth cringed under the baleful stare of her significant other.

* * *

Headmistress Bloodgood sat within her office, her horse hapily munching on carrots as his owner finished up the paperwork that kept the school running.

"Excuse me, Headmistress Bloodgood I presume."

Raising her eyes she beheld a hawknosed teen, rail thin and bearing a mop of the most unruly hair. Her eyes narrow as she saw the tattoo on back of his hand and the cane that he bore. Still the individual before her had offered no violence nor did she percieve any threat.

"And how might I help one of the Lovecraft?" Bloodgood queried.

"I see my families reputation preceded me. My name is Herbert Randolph Lovecraft and I am a friend of Toralei's. She has fallen under the weather and by necessity will be out of school for the next three days. She asked that I come and retrieve her schoolwork. Might I have it?"

"I wondered when I didn't see my daughter at school today." groused Bloodgood. "To think that she should meet you, how fortuitous. Don't you agree, Mr Lovecraft?"

"Your daughter?" Herbert stammered.

"Indeed, and I do think that the two of us are in the middle of one of her acts of mischief. I have no doubt that you have a great affection for Toralei. The scent of Tigerlilies and chocolates atest to that. But I suspect that this is a minor act of vengeance against the both of us. I had to work late this week and thus missed my dear Toralei's cheer meet. Might I inquire what you did to earn my daughter's ire?"

Chuckling to himself HR replied. "I forgot to tell her both my aunts were in the room when she called me and it led to a situatuion that made her upset. After I pick up her work I am going to go check on her posthaste." As a glassy eyed smile formed on his face, Herbert added. "She is something else, isn't she?"

"Oh yes she is definitely that." Bloodgood fondly groused. "The worse part is that she is always so easy to forgive." pressing a button down on the intercom on her desk, Bloodgood spoke into the device.

"Will, Meowleody, Purrsephone, and Howleen please come to my office."

"Those are the girls that share the most classes with Toralei and would have all the homework we need."

"I am very grateful for the assistance, and will be on my way as soon as possible."

"I'm sure you will, Mr Lovecraft, but I must inquire, what are your intentions towards my daughter and what are your actions going to be when you get to my house?" Bloodgood narrowed her eyes at the young man as she waited for her answer.

"I intend to do anything within the limits of gentlemanly behavior to assist in Toralei feeling better. As for my actions? I will do nothing that would hurt Toralei or disrupt your home. A gentleman does not do such things."

"That is a good answer and I will hold you to it, Mr. Lovecraft." Bloodgood returned. "If you hurt her that has already been hurt so much, I will make sure that you regret it for the rest of your days."

HR could only bow his head in agreement, sometimes being a gentleman was knowing when to close your mouth.


	6. I get Wicked

Hebert moved quickly towards his destination, Toralie's school work held in a messenger bag slung tightly to his shoulder. Moving between the spaces of all things, he made good time, but even his shifting had limits and soon he was forced to move forward on foot.

"To many spatial signatures," he muttered, "most of them moving."

Looking out he beheld the city of New Salem, the darker reflection of the town of the same name. Shaking his head, he moved among the crowds of monsters, not once being noticed among the hustle and bustle. His fingers twitched as he did the mental calculations necessary to keep track of his place in Space and time. Several times he lost count, each time blurring around the edges as he was disrupted by the static of things. Each time the thought of those green eyes that waited for him brought him back.

"Mustn't get lost," He whispered, "For Toralei."

As he neared the end of his quest the crowds of New Salem thinned, allowing for a rest for his addled throbbing brain.

"I just need a moment," Lovecraft moaned, "Need to clear my head."

Pausing to lean against a nearby wall, he rubbed his throbbing head. Pulling a small mirror from within his suit jacket, he checked his appearance. Blood trickled from his nose, his left eye had taken a tinge of red, and his hair had come free of his bindings. A creature from the asylum started back at Lovecraft from his small pocket mirror.

"I look a mess," He despaired, "It would be disrespectful to visit Toralei in such a state."

Pulling a comb from nowhere he angled his hand mirror to return his hair to its rightful state.

"Messy, Messy, Messy," he commented to no one, "an ordered appearance encourages an ordered mind."

Finishing with his hair, he turned his attention to his face. Scrutinizing every inch of his face, the comb became an astringent cloth. The smell of hydrogen peroxide filled the air as he scrubbed his face, seeking to exterminate all filth found therein.

"Have to be presentable for Toralei," he reiterated, "must make a good impression."

Rubbing his face red, he was at last satisfied and began analyzing his clothes. Both toilette and mirror disappear as he began checking his clothing by touch.

"Mustn't have any nasty wrinkles," he snarled, causing several nearby monsters to cross to the other side of the street.

"Wrinkles will mean Toralei will hate me," HR intoned, "Already on strike one, can't get to strike two," he cackled, tears forming in his eyes, "that would mean strike 3 is not far off."

Smoothing his trousers, Lovecraft worked his way upwards. Removing his jacket, he conjured a lint brush and began making long, slow, gentle strokes.

"Nice and Easy," Herbert cooed, "Must be careful to get it all."

Finishing his jacket, he began giving his shirt the same treatment. "A Ordered Appearence Lends Itself To An Ordered Mind," He once more intoned, "Must always be ordered lest I be lost."

Happy at last, HR replaced his jacket and shook himself, "That was a bad one," he self crituqued, "If I am to walk at Toralei's side, I will need to handle that."

"OMG! YOU"RE DATING TORALEI," came a squeal right by HR's ear, "THAT MEANS I HAVE TO TELL ALL THE GIRLS! WE CAN ALL DOUBLE DATE AND BE FRIENDS. EHHHHHHHHHH!"

Startled by the high pitched yell, Herbert lost his concentration. Vanishing from the mortal plane, gibbering nothingness engulfed him.

* * *

"You're Home Lovecraft," One voice silently screamed.

"The Fate Of All Lovecrafts," Another joyously despaired.

"Be Lost With Us," A Third calmly raged.

"I Am Herbert Randolph Lovecraft," HR snarled into the morass, "And You Will Not Have Me."

Closing his eyes, he chanted, "Toralei, is my anchor. Toralei is my North Star."

The Voices Screamed Louder, "She Has Not Said She Loves You, How Can She Anchor You."

Lovecraft smiled, "I Am Hers," He stated, "It Matters Not If She Is Mine. Her Happiness Is What I Wish. I have lingered here long enough."

"She Will Not Let You Have Your Toralei," A quiet, sad female voice whispered in his ear, "She Will Do All She Can To Take Your Cat Girl From You."

"She is welcome to try," Lovecraft sighed, "Goodbye Mother."

"Goodbye Herbie," The voice echoed, "I hope to never see you again. I am proud of the man you have become."

* * *

Opening his eyes, he once more stood on the street in New Salem. He'd been gone not even a moment, between the tick and the tock of time. Shivering he shook the images from his mind. Opening his eyes, he flinched as he beheld the pink vampiric spectacle bouncing before him.

"Excuse me," HR snarled "But I don't think you and I have been formally introduced."

Pausing in her bounce, the young girl apologized, "OMG I AM SO SORRY!," Lowering her voice to an airy whine, she continued, "My name is Draculaura and coming up behind you is my Monsterfriend , Clawd."

Turning Lovecraft beheld a large brown furred being lumbering towards him.

Lovecraft smiled, "Time for an abject lesson in keeping your mouth shut," He snarked internally.

"Hey hon, who are you talking too?" Clawd the clod asked.

"Clawd Honey, don't be rude, he's standing in front of you."

"Oh, don't get in an argument on my account," Lovecraft growled, "Only those that have crossed Death's Threshold only to return can see me."

"Then how can Toralei see you?" Draculaura innocently queried.

"She has special dispensation." Lovecraft condescended, "Which brings us to our first point of contention."

Shifting forward, Lovecraft slammed the hilt of his cane into the back of Clawd's knee. As the Werewolf fell to his knees Lovecraft grabbed the back of his hair, forcing the exposure of the animal's throat. Bringing the head of the cane upward, Lovecraft pressed it against Clawds cheek.

"AHHH!" Clawd screamed as the side of his face began to smoke and burn, "Silver! But How?"

Removing the cane, Lovecraft bore his teeth at Draculaura as he answered "To show your Bitch here what will happen if she speaks of my affairs with anyone. I can strike you and yours completely unhindered. She can not protect all those she cares for. Not From Me."

Tears formed in Draculaura's eyes as she sobbed, "But I just wanted us all to be friends! Why would you have a problem with that?"

"I have no objections with you being friends with my dear Toralei," HR clarified, "I have no issue with that at all. But Toralei and I are frankly not ready to announce ourselves as a couple. And I do not wish some gossipy little tart to do that for us. My business is my own, and will stay my own. Do we have a understanding?"

Draculaura nodded, fear rendering her silent.

HR's eyes narrowed as he pressed the head of his cane once more against Clawd's cheek.

"I believe a verbal question requires a verbal answer," HR Demanded, "Seriously, where did you learn your manners?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes!" Draculaura screamed, "Just stop hurting my Clawd!"

Releasing the creature in his hands, Lovecraft smiled, "I am glad that you could see reason. And Remember NOT A WORD." He snarled to both of the teens.

"Hey there Randy!" came a shout from behind him, "It's been what? 3 years? Seems you haven't changed at all."

Smiling nastily, HR snarked back, "It's been 2 years, 3 months, 2 days, 20 min, and 3 seconds since last I had the displeasure of your company Jekyll. I'd heard you'd joined Monster High. Start mooning creepily over some girl out of you league yet?"

Turning HR saw that his former rival was standing next to a young woman, she had greenish grey skin and wore her stitches on proud display.

"Or Maybe you just skipped finding a girl to turn you down and just made one to reject your advances," Lovecraft snarked, "Bravo! I approve of your effeciency and self knowledge. So has she told you she just wants to be friends yet or are you still stalking her? I in no way mean to kink shame you, I just want to know so that I can pretend to be shocked when it happens."

"Jakson didn't make me," the reanimate clarified, "and I am willing to be more than friends, just not until he and Holt learn to get along."

Lovecraft chuckled, "Wonderful realism, Jekyll!" HR praised, "Even imprinting a plausible reason for her to friendzone you. I admire your dedication to your kink!"

Jekyll snarled at his once tormentor, "Alright, listen up you self absorbed, misanthropic, sadist. I have grown since our time at Gravedale, and unless you want to see how much, I suggest you run along. After this you and I are done. One last courtesy before I cut Holt loose. For our beloved mentor."

Laughing Lovecraft bowed, "Then I shall take my curtain call and bid all gathered here adieu," glancing at the still crying pink cunt he snarled, "remember what we talked about my dear, I always did hate to have to repeat myself."

In that moment he was gone, his departure allowing them all to release a breath they did not know they held.

Frankie jumped as Jakson punched the brick wall to his left, "Frankie?" He asked.

"Yes Jackson?" Frankie queried her half normie friend.

"Your still single, correct?"

All eyes turned to Jackson as Frankie confirmed, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Emerald eyes looked back, causing the teen ghoul to shiver as he stated.

"Because I'm going to be picking you up Friday at 3. Holt and I just put aside our differences."

Frankie flushed as the dark haired boy smiled. Shaking her head from the rising heat, she stuttered, "What made that happen?"

"We both hate that guy with a passion. There will be dinner, there will be dancing. Nether he nor I will be what that cretin thinks us to be. I will see you then, I have to get the reservations ready."

Turning on his heel Jackson left, his strides powerful and confident.


	7. Viva La Vida

Lovecraft strutted to the door of Toralei's home, _At last I can once more gaze upon my Beloved. Now to announce my arrival._

Taking out his phone, Lovecraft dialed.

One Ring

Two Rings

"Please Pick up Ms Toralei," he muttered

Three Rings

"Hello, HR. I will be right down," the melodious growl of his darling curled his toes.

 _Damn this girl that she has such an effect on me. I need to keep calm. I can not make another slip like before. My reaction was entirely out of line, and Jackson being here complicates things,_ taking a huge sigh he looked expectantly at the door, _Still, enough time to correct my errors later, I must focus on my Toralei. She is what's important._

Smiling at the thought of Toralei, if Herbert had a tail it would be wagging at the prospect of seeing his mistress once again. Closing his eyes, he attempted to calm his heart.

 _Come on old boy, need to get your head on straight, take stock of your surroundings. Let that cool your loins. You need to use that head of yours. Damn teenage hormones!_

Looking around, he took in the details. A large open porch that wrapped around the left of the house, continuing out of sight. To the right was a swinging bench to his left rocking lazily. The door before him was cut from a single piece of wood and bore a handle shaped like the mouth of a gargoyle. The entire thing was painted a silky purple with violet highlights. Closing his eyes he could feel the creak and groan of the old house ease his racing mind.

 _I do so love the feel of this place,_ he sighed, _it feels so much like home._

Hearing the door open, his eyes were greeted by his darling Toralei. She leaned in the door frame, openly smirking at him. Her arms crossed against her chest as her eyes wandered over him. He could hardly blame her roving eyes as his lovingly admired her as well.

 _She does pull of the punk look so well,_ he chuckled, _I am going to have to be careful to keep my hands to myself._

"Did you bring my homework?" She purred, "I do so hope you haven't wasted my time."

 _I do so love a man that can pull of finery like him,_ Toralei lusted, _I will really have to restrain myself. It wouldn't do to ruin those duds. At least not yet._

"I did, Ms. Toralei," Lovecraft dutifully reported, "And also I bring gifts, to make up for my rudeness before."

"Gifts?" She teased, "Do you think me some petty girl that can be swayed by offerings?"

 _Oh God, he brought Tiger Lily's. I can smell them,_ she snarked, _He is making it real hard for us to stay dressed._

"Not at all,' He reassured, "I think thee a goddess of the old times, when men worshiped cats because they knew the majesty they contained. I offer the gifts to appease thy anger. After all what can this dull creature do except worship one like you that glows so bright"

"So I am your Goddess, then?" Toralei growled, "I think perhaps I like the sound of that."

 _Goddamn it HR, Stop being perfect. I don't want to get pregnant till after college._

Leaning forward, Lovecraft whispered into Toralei's ear, "So shall this humble acolyte be allowed into your temple, to worship and attend to you properly?"

 _I have to watch myself_ , HR cautioned, _the link between us is stronger this time. I need to remember I made a promise to her mother. I just want her so badly._

Blushing furiously, Toralei stammered, "Of course come in."

 _Damn this boy,_ she thought, _how can he fluster me this badly?_

Pulling away from her boy, she allowed him to enter her home, _I will admit, between that brain of his and that figure he does have a lot for any girl to be flustered about. "_ Meow! _"_

"Did you say something Ms Toralei?" Lovecraft inquired.

 _Oh crap! I said that last part aloud!_ _Okay Toralei you've got this._

"Not I HR," She lied, "This old house sometimes makes strange noises."

HR chuckled, "Ah indeed, old houses make a lot of odd noises. I wonder what other noises this one will make?"

 _Stop it HR! You are sincerely pushing your luck. If this keeps going you know what will happen. Behave_ thine _self!_ HR admonished himself.

Toralei blushed. then shook her head. "Well if you will follow me I can get us something to eat. After all you came all this way for me, I should reward my valiant acolyte."

 _And maybe it will let me clear my head a bit. I really don't want Mom to come home and find me riding him. That won't end well._

The two moved onward into the house, while out on the porch the swing stopped rocking. Spectra Vondergeist slowly became visible, clicking her ghostly tape recorder off, she glanced at her iCoffin.

 _Four messages from Frankie, wonder what that's all about?_ She wondered, _Gonna have to meet up with them later._

Floating off to meet her friends, she glanced back, _At least this Lovecraft seems to be harmless. I'm glad that he and Toralei are together,_ she internally squeed, _they make such a scarily cute couple._

* * *

An unseen presence, glanced at it's watch, "Soon HR will be mine and Toralei will be gone. The Lovecraft line will continue to dance to the tune of the outer courts."

The entity smiled as it watched the future unfold, "His own wrath and madness will always be his undoing. I have naught to do but wait. Such is the will of Fate. He will be mine!"

* * *

Spectra Vondergeist gasped in surprise as she beheld the shaking Draculaura and the wounds upon Clawd

T _o think the same boy of Toralei's is capable of this. There can be no doubt, he is a Lovecraft born and bred,_ She sighed, _A shame, I could have grown to like him._

Looking at her compatriots, she nodded to them, _this attack can not go unanswered. He is willing to draw blood. Such a rabid thing must be stopped._


End file.
